Skin Art
by SunboundIcarus
Summary: Set from when Sparrow enters Bloodstone till the end of the game and after. Evil!Sparrow and Jamie the bloodstone tattooist. Slash herein, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: First story on the internet, look at this n00b go -awkward turtle- I thought Fable needed more fanfiction so here ya go. I don't own it, Lionhead and Microsoft do etcetc. Feedback welcome if you actually read it lol, flames will be used to feed the fire I burn all the fucks I give on :3)**

I gave a sigh and stood up wearily from my abused work chair, business had been slow today. One of the louse-ridden male prostitutes came into to have a tacky rose inked onto his arm at around noon, but that didn't consume much of my time, I hated doing designs like his anyway, cliché and drab. Still, gold is gold.

I extinguished all the oil lamps in the room in preparation for closing up, giving the shop a once over before closing and locking the heavy wooden door behind me. I pondered going straight to bed in hopes of better business tomorrow, but decided to go to the Tavern instead. I walked past the prostitutes in the shady door ways, ignoring their lack lustre invitations. The atmosphere in the tavern was cheerful and rowdy as always, I went up to the bar and ordered a tankard, shooting a glance around the crowded tables. A few brave travellers lucky enough to survive Wraithmarsh were staring at me strangely, they probably didn't have tattooists where they came from. I caught the eye of one of them, a shy looking lady, and gave her a lecherous grin, flexing my back muscles to make the dark ink upon my skin shift. She paled visibly and dropped her gaze. I sniggered under my breath as I return to my mead, shifting to get more comfortable on the hard bar stool. I wore only my boots, bandit trousers and belt, my long hair braided in a tail down my back, like most of Albion's tattooists I prefer to go shirtless to promote my work.

A commotion sounded outside, nothing unusual about that, it's Bloodstone after all. The strange thing however, was the sound of a dog barking and snarling, and a strange crackling permeating the air. Though my curiosity was piqued, I kept my eyes on my design gloved hands for the moment, whatever was causing the noise was probably something I didn't want to deal with. Everyone in the pub seemed to have a similar idea as conversation started again and the bard continued to perform horribly. I was listening intently to the outside atmosphere, curious as to what was going on. I had never seen a dog before and the last person I'd hear of who had one was someone most people were afraid of...

The sound of heavy, metal laden boots thudding on the walk way outside the door made my ears prick. A man entered a couple of seconds later, his form filling the doorway. The people closest to the door fell silent, some of them gaping in full out awe, the women who had stared at my tattoos actually let out a small shriek, clinging onto her husbands arm.

The figure who stood there was tall, broad shouldered, and extremely muscular. Scars laced up and down his bare arms and torso, a few slicing across the thick column of his neck. The scars however, paled in comparison to the man's face. A chiselled jaw, high cheekbones, and straight nose made him traditionally handsome, the presence of glowing green eyes with slitted pupils did nothing to detract from that, two thick horns protruded from his brow, ridged bone curving in the middle and turning up at the end into a vicious looking point. His black hair hung in small individual braids to the middle of his back, draped over the pommel of the battle axe strapped to his back. He looked dangerous, and worse still; he looked like he was on a mission.

He observed the room at large, obviously noting the tense silence. He let out a single bark of laughter, briefly showing the edges of pointed teeth. Everyone took this as a sign of dismissal and shakily returned to their business, they all of course knew who the mysterious creature was. His name was Sparrow, a gypsy gone Hero, the old blood in his veins giving him the power to wield massive amounts of strength, magic, and technical know how. He single handedly wiped out the Temple of Light and it's pathetically defenceless monks, destroyed countless bandit settlements, won the Crucible, and fought his way through Wraithmarsh completely unscathed. He was probably here to speak to the only important man in the town: Reaver.

He strode over to the bar and took a seat next to me, his loyal dog prowling after him, it's appearance had apparently been altered too by the deeds of his master. Pitch black fur coated the animal's body, growing thicker and spikier around the scruff, tail, and chest, somewhat like a Balverine. His eye's were a glowing green like his master's and had a calculating intelligence too advanced for a mere dog. His paw's were about the size of my fist and had glittering black claws that clicked lazily on the dirty wooden floor. He stood nearly level with the tables in the bar, a truly hulking beast. He, like his master, was a force to be reckoned with. A spiked collar adorned his neck with a single metal plate attached. I squinted closer so I could read it. _Skree. _Well it certainly suited him.

He caught me looking at him and let his mouth fall open, his tongue lolling out past his vicious teeth in a big dog smile. He crossed the few feet between us and started sniffing my offered hand, his cold nose making me smile. He pushed his head under my hand and I scratched behind his large ears, surprised at the softness of his thick fur. I snapped back to reality as I heard a low laugh coming from beside me.

I turned to the noise and saw Sparrow observing me over his tankard. "He seems to like yeh, normally he'd rip yer hand off fer even tryin' tae touch him."

I blushed a little, embarrassed at my own forwardness. "I guess I should count myself lucky then, those jaws look like they could do some damage"

Skree returned to Sparrow at that, sitting by his master's feet and resting his great head on his knee. "Aye, that he can. He musta decided there was somethin' special about yeh then."

The last statement was accompanied by a small leer that made my mouth go dry. It suddenly hit me that I was sitting in a bar, talking to the most dangerous man in Albion about his dog,

While I was getting over my shock, Sparrow took it upon himself to continue the conversation. "Those are some really interestin' tattoos ye've got there mate, where'd ye get them done?"

I cleared my mind with a small shake of my head and flashed him a grin, I was happy talking about my work if he was interested. "Me and my friend did them, I own a tattoo parlour round the corner, he got caught up in a raid last year though and died."

Sparrow never missed a beat. "Aw shit, I'm sorry to hear that mate, you're friend was a talented tattooist though I gotta say."

I laughed, and took another swig from my tankard, setting it back on the bar. "It's alright, he was a dickhead anyway, I just wanted him for a business partner, talented artist though"

Sparrow smirked at my black humour. "Well this Is actually quite handy, 'cause ah wanted to get some tattoos done when ah'm in town anyway. Yeh reckon ye can fit me in anytime tomorrow?"

I nearly choked on my beer, managing to splutter out a response. "Y-yeah, no problem, just come into the shop anytime, I'm there all day. Is there anything you had in mind?"

A genuine smile came across his alien features, still managing to be charming even with the fangs and horns. "Thanks mate, thats really decent of yeh, ah just wanted some Dark Clan designs on mah back and a Thermos symbol on mah chest. What's yer name?"

I took a mental note of his designs and felt a surge of approval. "That sounds pretty cool, I'll see you tomorrow. My name's Jamie" I said getting up from my chair.

He got up from his chair too and offered me his hand. "Thanks again mate, I'll see ya then. Mah name's Sparrow" His hand's were huge, dwarfing mine, and I wasn't exactly a small man. The handshake was firm and I was startled at the amount of heat he was emitting, even through his gloves.

I paid the silent barman the money for my tankard and headed for the door, looking over my shoulder and nodding at Sparrow, he saluted back to me in a mocking way before returning to his drink, resting his elbows on the bar. I was again astounded by the sheer size of him when his biceps came into view, muscles formed through suffering and hard work prominent through the skin.

I made my way back to my tattoo shop with my little house on the top floor, ascending the stairs tiredly and kicking off my heavy boots on the way. I undid my belt and wriggled out of my trousers when I reached my bed, crawling under the thick blanket and gave a sigh of contentment. I allowed thoughts of the night's encounter with Sparrow fill my mind, feeling a flutter of excitement in my chest. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke next morning to the sounds of Bloodstone. The yelling of traders selling their wares and the invitations of the Games Master to gamble your life away. I attempted to return to my slumber but had little success so I decided to head downstairs and open up the shop. I slipped on my usual trousers and boot attire and headed down the rickety steps and into my cosy shop, lighting up the oil lamps and propping the door open as usual. I settled into my chair, preparing myself for the wait between clients and trying to quash my nerves about tattooing Sparrow. I had never messed up a tattoo in my life but there's always a first time for everything...

As if on cue, in sauntered Sparrow, Skree skipping along at his heels. His eye's scanned the shop and spotted me, a small smirk gracing his features as he walked over.

"Awrite Jamie, where dya want me?" It was still shocking to hear the seldom spoken Hero talk to me, especially in such a casual manner.

"It's just the standard tattoo sets on your back and shoulder you're wanting, yeah? Just sit on that stool there love" I froze after the endearment slipped out, watching to see if he'd notice. He cocked an eyebrow at me before smiling and sitting on the offered seat.

"Aye it is" I relaxed, I really needed to get my head together so I didn't fuck things up.

"Oh and you might have to remove your...gear so I can get at your back." I blushed upon saying this, I mean how do you politely tell a man to unstrap and remove his battle axe, heavy rifle, and leather belt?

He stood up wordlessly and moved over to an empty table. He removed the massive axe from his back and placed it on the table with a dull clinck, next went the rifle, sitting beside it's melee brother. He then unbuckled the holster that held all of his weapons in place and dropped it on the table, rolling his shoulders before taking his seat again. He looked no less intimidating without his weapons, that fact that he lifted that axe with one hand was proof enough of how strong he was.

"Thanks, I need to draw the designs on with ink now so I have a template, I'll do your back first, just put your elbows on your knees, it's not gonna hurt or anything." He snorted derisively at my last words, I could see why, those scars showed that he could cope with a lot of pain. He pulled his braids over his shoulder to give me a clear place to work.

I fetched my ink and paint brush, setting up a stool behind him. I started inking out the designs, again impressed by the amount of heat he was giving out. Up close, his skin was glowing faintly through little marks on his flesh. He was quiet while I worked, chin resting on his hand and the other scratching the ears of Skree, who was sitting next to his master as per usual.

I finished tracing the designs and stood up, he shifted slightly and watched me over his shoulder, those slitted pupils following my every move. I moved back to

the table and pulled out a large box from under it, unlatching it to reveal the metal motor and equipment of my tattoo gun, I clicked a clean set of needles into place, flicking on the switch to make sure the device was working properly. It sputtered into life and the needles started moving correctly. I turned it off and set it back down.

"Right, this'll give ya a slight stinging sensation but I'm sure you've had worse, eh?" I smirked at him, taking my seat behind him again. I picked up the gun and started the motor again.

He turned disinterestedly away as I began to mark his skin, the only indication of any discomfort was the twitching of his fingers where they supported his head. I put my other hand on his back to stretch the skin taught, feeling firm muscle shift beneath the skin and the steady beating of his heart.

My breath caught in my throat as I struggled to keep concentration on my work, I took a deep breath in through my nose, only to be caught by his alluring scent. He smelled of grass and the wilderness with something spicy like cinnamon and an earthy aroma that was somewhat primal.

I shook my head to get out of my stupor, lifting the gun off his skin and adjusting myself on the stool a little, I decided to think of something completely irrelevant until his session was done, letting my growing fixation with him interfere with my work could present significant problems. Namely: Sparrow taking that massive axe and using it to cut me in half.

I sat up from my hunched position, vertebrae cracking as I became upright.

"Okay then, that's you finally finished" I stood up with a groan and rolled my aching shoulders and neck. Sparrow sat up from the table I had placed him on to do his chest piece, seemingly un-phased by the hours he had just spent getting stabbed with a tattoo gun. He hopped down and stood beside me, a grin spread across his face as he looked into the offered mirror, twisting to view the ones on his back.

"Aw mate, that's cool as shit, thanks a lot. How much do I owe ya?" He clapped me on the shoulder, his huge hand leaving a tingling sensation in its absence.

I told him the price and watched him dig in his deceptively small bag attached to his belt for the gold. He handed me a small bag with the correct amount and I threw it in the register, too tired to separate it.

"They'll take about a week to heal and you should avoid direct sunlight in case it messes with the healing process." I informed him casually.

He smiled in a bemused way "Ah no worries, watch this"

He closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate before taking in and letting out a deep breath, there was a dull hiss and the slightly bleeding marks all closed up to reveal healthy skin and jet black tattoos beneath.

I gaped in awe "That's amazing! They're completely healed"

A small chuckle escaped him as he walked back to the table where his gear lay and started strapping on his weapons. "Aye, it's a pretty useful ability, one of the perks of the whole glowing thing."

He finished adjusting his belts and moved over to where I was standing, offering his hand to shake. I was beginning to grow used to the feeling of being dwarfed by him, as his hand enveloped mine. The handshake was firm but not too much so, even though he could crush my hand if he chose to.

"I'll definitely be seein' ya around, Jamie. I have a feelin' we're gonna get on great." His last words were accompanied by a predatory grin, revealing his sharp teeth. Shivers ran up my spine as he exited the shop, there was something about that man that made me feel...strange.

I cleaned up the shop for the rest of the days work, tattooing barely literate sailors and whores until it was time to go home. Oh well, at least the morning had been eventful.


	3. Chapter 3

The light outside of my shop was dimming by the time I finished work for the day. I locked up the building with the intention of going straight home, exhausted by the day spent hunched over dirty sailors and overweight prostitutes.

I had just locked the front door and turned to walk home when I saw a black shape detach itself from the darkness and spring at me. I yelped and fell backwards, throwing my arms up to protect my face and neck. I let out a string of profanities as the thing knocked out the wind from me. The huge creature that had bowled me to the ground snapped playfully at my hand and stuck its cold nose in my ear, snorting happily.

"Skree?!" I squeaked in disbelief, not attempting to move the massive dog perched contentedly on my chest just yet. The sound of barely controlled laughter reached my ears and I twisted my neck to see Sparrow standing over me. He lost it completely at my upside down expression and started roaring with mirth. I was still too shocked to feel annoyance at his evident amusement and just continued to gape at him. Skree chose that moment to climb off of my abdomen and return to his master, coming to lean against his leg with a seemingly self-satisfied expression. Sparrow recovered enough to ruffle the dog's thick fur, his laughter fading to a grin that showed off his sharp white teeth. He stepped over my prone form and leaned down to offer me a hand. I took it and he hoisted me up with such ease I wondered how far he could've thrown me if the urge took him.

"You shoulda seen yer face mate, ye looked like ye were about tae pass out. Are ye alright?" His earlier merriment still danced in his eyes and at the upturned corners of his lips, belying his concern. I made a show of brushing myself off and running my hand through the strip of gravity defying hair on my head to tame it back into place.

"Well it's no every day that ah get attacked by a psychotic hound that could crush me skull, but ahm fine." My own grin broke through my affronted guise.

"Good, 'cause yer comin' drinkin'. Ah have tae go on a mission and need tae get plastered since it's ma last night here, and yer good company." His tone left little room for argument, and soon enough I found myself sitting on a bar stool drinking Sandgoose Rum and laughing at Sparrow's jokes while the other inhabitants of the bar gave us wary glances.

After a few glasses I was feeling brave enough to ask Sparrow a few questions, he had drank more than me and still didn't look like he was feeling it. He sat where the bar met the wall, boots up on the counter and back against the wall, looking for all the world as if he owned the place.

"So ah know ya were here to see Reaver," My drink infused accent made it sound like 'Reavah', "Is he the one sending ya on this mission?" I stopped short at asking how dangerous it was, not wanting to seem like I was mocking him.

He chuckled at my stronger accent and took another swig from his glass; I noticed his fingernails were long and sharp, curving downwards at tip, the same shiny black as his horns.

"Aye, ah need tae deliver somethin' tae Wraithmarsh, that's all he told me, but ahm pretty confident there's more to it than that." He didn't seem bothered by this and just swallowed the rest of his drink.

I followed his example and drained my glass, feeling it burn the back of my throat and create a warm trail to my belly. I blinked slowly, feeling the alcohol's effects.

I noticed Sparrow's braids where they hung over his shoulder, my eyes travelled down the shining ropes of hair to the small colourful beads woven into the ends, where they hung to just above his belly button, drawing my attention to his stomach. It was sculpted and highly defined, abdominal muscles prominent even though he was sitting down.

I realised I was staring and yanked my eyes back up to his face, trying not to blush in case he noticed that I was ogling him. I didn't see any shame in looking, but if the most powerful and unpredictable man in Albion thought I was hitting on him...

To my utter mortification, he raised his glass and winked at me. I did blush then and quickly diverted my attention to my glass, taking a large gulp and nearly choking. He chuckled quietly at this and shifted on his stool, bringing his feet down off the bar and back onto the floor and resting his elbows on his knees, he caught one of the trailing braids and run it through his fingers, playing with the bead at the end.

"Ah take it ye like ma hair, eh Jamie?" His smirk implied at he knew it wasn't just his hair I was staring it, but he wasn't going to acknowledge the rest. I steeled myself then met his gaze, shoving aside my embarrassment and slight fear to show only my interest and slight desire. I gave him a cocky grin.

"Yeah, where'd ya get it done?" I privately wondered if his hair was as soft and heavy as it looked. I fought the urge to reach out and touch it. There was an errant braid that had slipped over a horn and hung by the side of his face, I was so busy thinking about what his horns would feel like if I touched them that his response nearly startled me.

"The women back at the Gypsy camp always knew ah would go out and become a fighter, so they never let me cut ma hair and when ah was old enough they braided it, it's one of their mental traditions." He flicked the errant hair back in its place and then absent-mindedly scratched the base of his horn, his nails clacking against the hard bone.

"Can ya feel them? The horns ah mean." I hadn't meant to blurt it out like that and froze, waiting for him to snap my neck for my insolence. He just raised an eyebrow at me however and lifted a hand to grasp one, considering.

"Aye, actually ah can, but just like yer teeth likes," He caught my expression of wonder and leaned towards me suddenly, his eyes sparking with mischief. "Dae ye want tae touch them?"

I did, I really wanted to touch them. I gulped, then nodded. He turned his head slightly and watched me out of the corner of his eye as I raised a hand, hesitating just before I made contact, then stroked one of the bones and testing the sharpness with the tip of my finger. He could disembowel a man with those if he really wanted to. I removed my hand and watched as his eyes opened from their half lidded position and he gave his head a slight shake. Perhaps he was feeling the drink after all.

He winked at me once more before sitting back up and thumping the bottom of his glass on the counter to order more bevy.

"Ah think yer drunk."

This fact obviously amused Sparrow, though he was fairly intoxicated himself. The bar had gradually emptied and we had migrated to a table upstairs. I had just returned from taking a piss and the stairs were more challenging than usual.

"Ah think you're right," I sat back down on my stool, swaying slightly but feeling accomplished that I had conquered the staircase. I turned my attention back to the smirking Sparrow. The only outward sign of his drunken state was the flirtatious remarks he sent my way.

"Dae ya want tae see something funny?" There was a twinkle of mischief in Sparrow's slitted eyes as he leaned towards me conspiratorially. I wondered briefly at what Sparrow's definition of funny was, then nodded. He stood up and walked over to the railing. He closed his eyes and put his hands together as if he was praying. As I watched, electricity began to build between his palms, making the air crackle and my skin tingle. He then pointed the small ball of static energy at the barman and made a flicking motion with his fingers.

The ball flew through the air and hit the barman square on the arse, making him jump about a foot in the air and fall over, twitching uncontrollably. When he had recovered enough to get up, he looked angrily around the nearly empty bar for the culprit, soon spotting Sparrow and I roaring with laughter on the balcony.

"You two, OUT!"

Still laughing maniacally, we stood up; I staggered my way to the top of the stairs and looked down, judging how much it would hurt just to dive down, but just as I had decided the bruises would be worth it I felt two large hands grab me round the waist, and the next thing I knew I was flung over Sparrow's shoulder as he bounded down the stairs and out the front door of the bar. Skree skipped after us, barking merrily.

Sparrow didn't put me down until we had reached the door of my locked up tattoo parlour, he then gently slid me off his shoulder and onto the ground, chuckling at my disgruntled expression.

"Well, that was fun, Pumpkin, but ah think we should call it a night. Where dae ye live? Ah'll walk ye hame so ye dinnae get molested." I nearly giggled at his choice of words, especially since he was still close enough for me to be able to smell his alluring scent and feel the unnatural heat from his chest.

"Actually, ah just live above ma shop, the door's round this way," I led him round to the other door of the building and fumbled with my key until the door swung open and I nearly fell inside. Sparrow caught my arm and kept a hold of it, steadying me until we were over the threshold. He caught sight of the two flights of stairs and grinned at me.

"We both know ye cannae make it up them stares in this state pet, so ah think ah'll carry you up to save maself the bother of helpin' ye stagger up them yerself." Before I cold protest he had swept me up bridal style and kicked the door closed. He walked up the stairs without even swaying and stopped on the top landing. He set me down but I kept my hands on his shoulders.

He looked down at me with a wry expression and I did something wildly impulsive. I stood on my toes and kissed him. It started off chaste but his lack of response frustrated me, I reached up and caught the side of his face, thumb grazing the base of a horn. I bit at his bottom lip and pressed the rest of my body against him. He made a sound that was a cross between a whine and a deep growl and grabbed me, one hand going round my waist, the other to the back of my neck, pressing our bodies together harder while he devoured my mouth.

He kissed me hard, forcing my mouth open and exploring it with his tongue, his sharp teeth grazing my lip as I tried to battle him for dominance. I broke away for breath and he moved onto my neck, sucking and biting at the place where neck meets shoulder and making me emit a small moan. His nails dug into my lower back and he moved back up to my mouth.

I slipped my hands in between us and started to unbuckle the belt that held his weapons onto his back, fumbling with the large clasp. He made a sound and stepped back, taking hold of my wrists firmly. I was left gasping for air and shocked at the lack of contact.

"No, yer drunk and as much as ah want tae, ahm no gantae take advantage of ye like this, ahll help ye intae bed petal, but that's it." His tone was gentle but I still gaped at him in disbelief for a second. I saw his logic, but I wasn't drunk enough not to know what I was doing. I was so hard it hurt, and so was he if the bulge in his trousers was anything to go by. His tone was firm though, and I felt the self-control it took for him to deny himself.

"Ah don't think ahm drunk enough to be taken advantage of, love, and ahm pretty confident ah would get a lot out of it too, but if you're sure..." I stepped back and then turned around, walking over to my bed where I sat down and pulled off my boots. An idea struck me, and I stood up, meeting Sparrow's eyes the whole time, I unbuckled my belt, turning around and allowing my trousers to fall to the floor, letting him see just how far down my tattoos went.

The sound of something heavy and made of metal hitting the floor, and a predatory growl, were all the warning I got before I was spun around and slammed against the wall. Glowing slit pupils bore down into me and Sparrow claimed my willing mouth once more. He stopped briefly to tug off his gloves with his teeth then both his mouth and hands were on me, the surprising warmth of his tongue against my neck and the roughness of his hands as they explored my back. I reached between us once more and unbuckled his trousers, pushing them down enough to free him.

He guided us backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed and we fell. I ended up straddling his legs with my hands either side of his head. I attacked the side of his neck, biting and sucking to leave my mark on his scarred skin. He muttered a low profanity and grabbed onto my ass, pressing us together and trapping our members between our bodies. I gasped and lifted my head to kiss him again, then began working my way down his chest, feeling his taut muscles twitch beneath my lips. I licked along his prominent hip bones, eliciting a low moan that urged me on lower until I was presented with his impressive cock.

I licked him from base to tip then began to work him with my free hand, lapping at the head and enjoying the rumbling moan that emitted from Sparrow. In a flash he had grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, I slipped my arms around his neck as he returned to his earlier task of leaving love bites on my throat while rummaging around in his trousers for something.

I felt his fingers press against my entrance, now slick with some mysterious substance, I tensed up slightly and he removed himself from my neck to see my face. Before he could say anything however, I dove down to latch onto his throat while pushing back onto his fingers. The pleasure of hearing him gasp outweighed the initial sting and he began to move his digits inside of me, when he added a third I sank my teeth into the skin of his neck, his breathing became ragged and another moan escaped him, his back arching slightly.

When he judged me prepared enough I felt his fingers leave and something larger come to take their place, pushing the head in slowly. He suddenly bit into my skin at the same time as he thrust himself all the way in, hitting that spot deep inside of me and making me cry out in both pain and pleasure. He stayed still, licking the blood from his earlier bite lovingly, until I rocked against him, giving him the go ahead to move. He started slow, keeping his thrusts long and even, until he hit my the spot again and I threw my head back, gasping and moaning. He went faster, pounding into me hard, hitting that spot with every thrust. His low moans and growls joining my voice. He removed one of his hands from my hip and slid it between us, taking me by surprise as he started to pump me in time with his thrusts.

I didn't last long after that. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled his head back, which seemed to excite him all the more, he quickened his pace to the point where I knew I was bruising but didn't care. I felt myself getting close and let go of his hair to fling my arms around his neck, my back arching as a climax ripped through me that was so intense the edges of my vision turned white. Sparrow's now offbeat thrusts prolonging it until he came deep inside me with a rumbling moan and bit into the side of my neck again.

He lay back slowly on the bed, pulling out of me as my head came to rest on his shoulder. We lay there recovering for a few minutes, spent and satisfied. I felt him move under me as he kicked off his boots and wriggled the rest of the way out of his trousers. He sighed in contentment and I mentally echoed the sentiment.

"Well, ahm glad a didnae make ye gan tae bed." His wry remark made me chuckle tiredly. I leaned up on one elbow and started playing with his braids, marvelling at the softness of his hair. I felt blood begin to ooze slowly down my shoulder, it didn't bother me as much as it should have and I was surprised when Sparrow's head came up to clean the wound lazily. He then pulled back the covers from the top corner of the bed, and dragged us both up until our heads were on the pillows. He covered us with the blanket and turned me around so I was pressed against his chest, his braids splayed out on the pillows and my hair touching his sternum.

"So ah take it you're staying the night?"

He gave a sound that was extremely close to a purr and tightened his grip around my torso, his warmth and scent lulling me into a deep, exhausted sleep.


	4. Interlude

We awoke in the early hours of the morning. There are few things as beautiful as waking up and realising you still have time to sleep. I lay with Jamie curled against my side, contentedly alternating between playing with my hair and exploring the expanse of battle wounds that is my skin.

"So how'd ya get this one?" His hand brushed my side, tracing a scar that sliced across my ribs and led to just below my sternum.

"Whoorea white Balverine"

"and this one?" He stroked one just behind my ear that trailed down my neck.

"Forest Troll"

"What about this one?" His hand was sliding its way down my stomach, following the scar that sliced over my abdomen and a hip until it disappeared under the blanket that covered us from the waist down.

"Spire Guards" I caught his wrist and shifted over to my side, tracing his swirling tattoos with one of my nails before brushing the side of his neck where the wounds my teeth had left served as evidence to last nights adventures. His throat had several puncture wounds with black and purple bruising decorating the skin, his hips bore more bruises and small cuts from my hands and nails. They looked animalistic and abusive, like he had been attacked. I watched him carefully to gauge his reaction to the reminder that I had marked him.

He closed his eyes under the gentle touches, apparently not caring about how they must have throbbed. I liked this one, he had a sense of humour and ability to hold a conversation, unlike a large percentage of the rest of Albion. He wasn't hopelessly terrified of me or freaked out by my unnatural appearance, he seemed interested and somewhat attracted to it.

I yawned and stretched, arching my back off the bed and cracking my spine, flopping back down I turned to find Jamie regarding me strangely. I leered at him and used one arm to pull him onto my chest. He began to touch my horns, stroking the protrusions from my skull. He looked at me again and I got the impression he wanted to ask something.

"What?" He didn't reply, he just poked at my lip. I mockingly snapped at his fingers and he jerked his hand away, giggling.

"Open your mouth" He seemed curious again but I was cautious by nature.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes, and gently head butted him.

"Because ah want to see those fangs of yours" He certainly was interested in all my demonic quirks, kinky bastard. I winked at him but opened my mouth so he could see my teeth. He cautiously touched one then yanked his hand back, cursing at the small beads of blood that appeared on his finger tip.

I grabbed his hand gently and brought it back to my mouth, licking the blood from the digit and mockingly patting him on the head before drawing him against me once more. Skree chose that moment to jump on the bed, trampling all over us before settling in the remaining space we had left on the double bed. He rested his great head on Jamie's hip and gazed at me from his deep set eyes.

His pupils flicked from Jamie to me and he cocked his head to the side. _Your mate? _They weren't so much words as vague wash of feelings and images conveyed through the dog's enhanced mind. I was taken aback by his assumption._ Maybe, probably not. _He snorted at me, settling more comfortably into his spot before resting his head on the drowsing Jamie's outstretched arm. _Maybe?No, ours now._

He heaved a contented sigh and set about going to sleep, leaving me to think about his view on the situation. The dog didn't get attached easily, but he liked Jamie a lot. I set it out of mind, we were both mostly creatures of instinct anyway, if anything came of this then so be it. I allowed myself to be dragged back into the deep waters of sleep, denying the nagging feeling that maybe I wanted something to come of it.


End file.
